Proposal
by PennyGirl
Summary: The first thing she said to him that day was hello. The first thing he'd said to her was Marry Me.


Disclaimer:

I don't own POTS and am not making any money off of this story.

Proposal.

He was nervous. He didn't know why, but he was.

She loved him, he knew that. She promised that she always would. Therefore, he was confident that she would say yes to his question. Which, he had decided when he'd woken up that morning, would be asked _today_.

None of the men knew he was asking her of course. They didn't even know he was involved with her. They simply thought he was in love with a court lady and had no idea it was her. They probably didn't think that in a million years he would feel that way for her. To them she was simply a companion. A friend. A comrade in arms and nothing more.

But to him she was more. To him she was everything. And he wanted her to know it. Wanted _all_ of them to know it. Which was why it would not be done privately.

Raoul knew he was doing this of course. He confided in his commander like he would a father. He'd even asked his advice on how to ask her.

"Be honest," was all he'd said. "And be sure."

Nearby, a twig snapped, he looked to where he'd heard the sound and saw her. Tall, beautiful, and everything he'd always wanted. He couldn't picture himself with anyone else ever again, that much was for certain.

Kel smiled at him as she passed by. Like Alanna, when she was not performing a duty for the crown, she traveled with the Own. "Hello Dom," she said softly.

Dom stood up as she walked by. "Marry me," he said.

Kel stopped cold in her tracks. Nearby, a loud clang sounded as one of the nearby men dropped the cooking pot for the camp after hearing his words. All conversation happening between the men of third company stopped completely as they watched Keladry of Mindelan turn to face Domitan of Masbolle. She swallowed, blinked, and asked, "What did you say?"

Dom looked her in the eye. "I said 'marry me.'"

Kel's eyes widened. She quickly looked at the men around them who were watching and looked back at him. "But your work, the Own…"

"Don't matter as much as you," Dom replied. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple silver ring with a well sized emerald set in it. He looked at it for a few moments as he tried to think of something grand to say; but in the end all he could think of was Raoul's advice. _Be honest_.

Dom looked up at Kel from the ring. "I love you, Kel,"

Kel bit her and her brow furrowed as if she was worried. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to him, she smiled softly and replied, "I love you too, Dom."

Dom gazed at her hopefully. "Does that mean you're saying yes?"

Kel smiled so brightly he thought the sun would lose its light. "Yes, Domitan of Masbolle. That means I am saying 'yes'."

Dom whooped and swept her up into a tight hug before kissing her until she was breathless. Kel laughed and could not stop smiling as he pulled away from her and slid the ring onto her left ring finger. It fit perfectly. He knew he had been right to ask Lalasa for her suggestion.

Kel held the ring up to the light and watched it sparkle for a moment. Finally, she turned to him and asked, "Raoul?"

"Has my resignation. I told him last week I was doing this. I just didn't tell him when. _I_ didn't even know when."

Kel smiled. "He will be angry he missed this."

Oh it's alright," Dom said, glancing around the camp at the men who openly stared at him and Kel. "I don't think he'll be missing any of the details."

Kel looked away from Dom to the men of the Own. Each and every one them was staring, paused in whatever action they had been in the middle of before Dom had made his proposal. "Don't you all have something better to do?" she asked.

Fifty plus men all scrambled back to whatever it was they had been doing. Trying to act like they hadn't just witnessed and openly stared at something that many lords, ladies, and court gossips had been sure would never happen.

Keladry of Mindelan, Lady Knight of Tortall and Protector of the Small, had just been proposed to.

And, Dom was delightedly repeating to himself over and over in his mind, she'd said _yes._

* * *

A/N: yes, yes, bad writer for not doing Daughter's Pride, I know. But I hope you enjoyed this all the same.

THANKS

--PennyGirl


End file.
